


FE: RM: Outrealms

by TatsuiChiyo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuiChiyo/pseuds/TatsuiChiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few different one shots and prompts featuring the Character Sekai from my other fic Fire Emblem: Retained Memories. If you have a request, post it and I'll try to work one in. Various AU from my...own AU...damn, now my head hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exalted Princess

Sekai rolled up his map and carefully put it into his bag. Luckily he never carried much more than bare essentials, so it was pretty easy to pick his personal belongings out. All that was left to do was find his journal, hand in his resignation form, and stock up for the journey ahead. Now, if he remembered correctly, he'd left the journal-

"So here you are."

Sekai's head snapped up. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting princess?"

"I skipped it, have something more important to deal with."

Sekai went back to looking around. "You can't just skip meetings you know."

He could hear her brows furrow. "If it's the only way to get to talk to you, then I'll skip every single one."

Sekai sighed, he really should have seen this coming. Finally turning around to face his visitor, he saw Chrom standing with her arms crossed, a dangerous expression of both victory and irritation plain on her face. Ever since the princess had discovered him along the road, Sekai had come to discover one thing about the Crown Princess of Ylisse. She was a very determined, ergo stubborn, woman.

Also she had a strangely masculine name, but he kept that to himself.

Chrom strode up to the desk, staring across at him. "So it's true? You're leaving?"

Sekai nodded, noticing his journal at the bottom. "You have known the nature of our relationship for some time Chrom. I stayed to help for a while, but you no longer have any need of my services. And since I can't help with any of the political things, I'm just going to resume my travels."

Chrom narrowed her eyes. "And what of military matters? Do you not think you can help with that?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "You have a substantial amount of military knowledge, and even if you have something you can't handle there are several more accomplished people than I."

Chrom slammed her hands on the table. "You and I both know this has nothing to do with that!"

Sekai's face remained impassive. "Oh, and what do you think this is about?"

Chrom glared at him. "You still haven't given me an answer."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. His mind involuntarily went back just two weeks, during the battle with Gangrel.

-

Sekai deflected a slash coming from Gangrel, kicking the mad king in the abdomen to get him some distance away. He'd arrived in time to buy Lissa time to heal Chrom's injuries, but he was tired from his own fight and was having trouble keeping up with Gangrel's speed.

Gangrel glared at him. "You are a disgrace to your people!" he spat.

Sekai smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

Gangrel's eyes flared. "Your body won't even be left for the VULTURES!"

The two continued fighting, blades clashing against each other. Eventually their blades met in a stalemate, the two staring into each other's eyes. Gangrel's Levin blade crackled with energy, but Sekai held strong.

Suddenly a shout interrupted the two's concentration, and both turned to see Chrom rushing up to them, Falchion trailing behind her. Gangrel tried to jump back to block, but Sekai reached out and grabbed his shirt, keeping the mad king within reach. He then curled his sword hand and punched the mad king directly in the face, disorienting him. Sekai jumped back just as Chrom rushed forward, slashing the mad king across the chest.

Gangrel made a pained cry as he sailed backwards, landing in a crumpled heap a few feet away. His breath still came, though ragged and short.

Chrom panted in exhaustion before her grip on Falchion tightened, her eyes focusing on the mad king's body lying only a few feet away. Before she could take a step forward however, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see Sekai staring at her, a soft expression evident in his normally harsh glare.

"It's over Princess."

Chrom scowled. "He deserves to die for what he's done Sekai."

Sekai nodded. "Perhaps, but what good would it do? He is beaten, and even now his army is either being cut down or surrendering. He no longer holds any power."

"But Emmeryn-"

"Would not want this. This entire war was brought about by revenge Chrom, remember that. Don't continue the cycle, not only would it ruin Emmeryn's sacrifice, but it would also destroy you...I...I don't want to see that."

Those words helped to calm her down, though the anger at Gangrel was still present. There was also another feeling, a lightness in her chest. Chrom felt her face grow hot, though whether it was from battle or something else she didn't know.

Chrom looked upon Sekai, who still held that same, soft expression. Ever since Chrom had found him, he seemed to have a glare of some sort permanently attached to his face. Seeing something different was...nice. The more she thought about it to, the more she realized how much the Plegian in front of her had become an invaluable person to her.

He hadn't judged her by her father's actions, and didn't think less of her when she yelled at him at Emmeryn's death. The past few months had been some of the hardest she could remember, and Sekai had stood by her side the entire time. And he wasn't the only one giving support.

She never would have guessed the man she'd met was the son of the Grimleal leader. It seemed such cruel irony giving that her father had nearly destroyed Ylisse in an attempt to purge out it's members. It also explained why Sekai was always so distant away from Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn. Anyone with his past, no matter how distant he tried to be from it, would be nervous around the Royal family.

With backgrounds such as theirs, no one would bat an eye at the two hating each other. Sekai's family led the group who her father had chased after madly, resulting in the people of Ylisse hating the Royal family. And whether he admitted it or not, Chrom could tell Sekai held deep pride in his Plegian heritage, and her family had nearly destroyed the entire country.

But instead it was the opposite. More than once she had lost time talking to the Plegian, and rarely did she find there wasn't anything for the two to talk about. Though they had only known each other for a few months, Chrom could no longer imagine life without him. He was her best friend, her other side of the coin. They were two halves of the same whole.

He was the man she loved.

"Sekai," she began. "There's...something I need to say..."

Sekai raised his eyes in alarm, but Chrom didn't see since she was feeling strangely nervous. But if she had, she would have turned around to suddenly see Gangrel charging the Levin Blade for one final strike.

"Sekai, ever since IaAAII!!"

He did it subconsciously. As Gangrel launched the crackling energy, he put his arm on Chrom's chest and threw her to the side. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the incoming attack come closer. Chrom's eyes showcased every emotion she had in the coming seconds. Confusion. Alarm. When she watched the energy hit Sekai dead center, ripping into his chest and launching him backwards as red exploded from his chest. Horror. Despair. Her entire body grew cold as she watched him land, feeling as though a strange energy was crackling through her.

"Heh...heh...Not who I was aiming for...but I'll take...it..." Gangrel muttered. Chrom turned to him, fury blazing hotter than ever before, but before Chrom could even move Gangrel gagged and laid still, eyes glossed over and an amused smile on his face.

A groan from Sekai shook Chrom from her fury, and when she looked over she felt her heart plummet. He was laying in an ever increasing pool of blood, his beloved coat shredded along the front. His breathing was coming forced, pitiful gasps for air. Chrom ran towards the body, kneeling next to it as she tried to fight back the tears that were forming. She didn't know exactly which emotion she felt. Anger at Sekai for taking the attack, panic at his current state, loathing at herself for not paying attention. How many times had Sekai told her she needed to be more aware?

Perhaps most though was her fear of losing Sekai.

"*cough* Ch...Chrom...?" He chocked out, blood lightly trickling from his mouth.

"Don't speak, you need to save your energy. Hold out for Lissa, she should be here soon." Where the hell was Lissa!?

Sekai smiled. "Chrom...I...I need to say...one...last thing..."

Chrom could no longer hold back the tears as they fell, her voice cracking. "I-I thought I told you to stop talking."

Sekai continued unabated. "Thank you...for...everything...Chrom, I...I..." His eyes closed, and Chrom had a horrifying realization that his body was turning cold.

"Sekai?" she lightly shook him, then began to shake him harder. "SEKAI!?"

"Sekai!" a bright voice yelled out. Chrom turned to see Lissa running up, her staff already glowing in preparation for some healing. Lissa quickly began her work, a bright light converging on Sekai's wound. Chrom tightly held the tactician's hand, praying to any and all gods that he would hold on.

.....

Sekai's eyes cracked open, a sharp pain in his chest as took in a few ragged breaths. As much as he wanted to sit up, he just couldn't find the energy. Even the act of breathing seemed a struggle.

"You shouldn't move, you'll aggravate your wound." A familiar voice said.

Sekai turned to see Chrom sitting near his bedside. Looking around, he found himself inside of a stone room that was lavishly furnished. The bed itself seemed quite large, and had a variety of blankets on it. Sekai also noticed he had a gauze wrapping covering the entirety of his chest, and other bandages placed here and there.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Castle Plegia. We believe this was Gangrel's old room. You've been laying here for almost three days."

Sekai blinked. Last thing he remembered was pushing Chrom out of the way of an attack. When he looked over at her, he was glad to see she showed no sign of injury. Her hair was in it's normal ponytail, leading down to her shoulder blades. Sekai shook his head slightly when he saw what she was wearing however. She was wearing his coat.

"That coat..."

Chrom's face tinged red. "Sorry, my normal clothes were in pretty bad shape, and the only clothes they had in my size here were...indecent."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. Last he remembered, aside from some tears and holes, Chrom's clothes had sustained battle damage pretty well. He decided to let it go since it didn't really matter in the end. He did notice his coat was in much better shape than when he last wore it as well.

"I didn't know you sewed Chrom."

Chrom shook her head. "It wasn't me who fixed this, it was Sumia."

"Oh really? Then I'll have to thank her later."

"Yeah, but I didn't know the two of you were so close." she said with a bitter tone.

Sekai raised an eyebrow. He'd come to notice that if he talked with or spent time with one of the female Shepherds other than her, Chrom would become strangely irritated.

Shrugging it of, Sekai decided to change the subject. "So what is our current status?"

Chrom nodded,her face regaining its serious composure. "Shortly after Gangrel's defeat Plegia accepted the terms to an unconditional surrender. Aside from some minor injuries, and a major one in a certain Plegian's case, everyone from the Shepherds survived the battle."

Sekai nodded as he sank back into the bed. "So the war is over. Good."

"Y-Yeah..."

Sekai raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Chrom. "You don't sound very happy. Is there something wrong?"

Chrom quickly shook her head. "No, don't get me wrong, it's just...I wish we hadn't lost so much to it is all."

Sekai nodded. "Lady Emeryn's loss is indeed a major blow. I only wish I could have prevented it."

Chrom placed a hand on Sekai's shoulder. "No, you've done more than enough for us. More than you should have."

"Chrom-"

"I dragged you into a war you had no part in, and because I was so focused on my own hatred of Gangrel, you got yourself terribly injured." He noticed her hand clench one of the sheets tightly as tears shimmered in her eyes. "Ever since I found you, I've only given you hardships...you must hate me..."

"Don't think that!" Sekai called out, causing Chrom to look at him in shock. "I will admit these past few months have been more hectic than any in memory, but not once have I considered it trouble. You all have done so much for me that I can't ever hope to repay you. Especially you Chrom."

Chrom sniffled. "You...you really mean that?"

Sekai nodded. "Of course. You're all precious people to me, and I would gladly give up my life for all of you."

Chrom smiled as she rested an hand on his chest. "I'm really glad to hear that because...well, your precious to me too. You're the greatest person I've ever met, and I can't think of any friend I've had that was like you."

Sekai felt his face flush slightly from the compliments. "Now don't get carried away Chrom."

Chrom shook her head. "I mean every word. Tell me Sekai, do you think me selfish?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. Such a strange question. "No Chrom, in fact you and your sister's are so selfless I'm wondering if it's hereditary."

Chrom soft smile never left her face. "Funny, because I have very selfish request..."

"Hmm, and that is?"

Chrom's cheeks grew red. "As I said, you are one of the greatest people I know, and I wouldn't be even close to where I am now without you. I know you are thinking about travelling around again now that this is all over, but...but I'd rather you stayed in Ylisse...with me."

Sekai blinked in confusion. "As a tactician?"

Chrom giggled and shook her head. "No, well yes, but I want you with me for a different reason."

Maybe it was the exhaustion from being asleep for several days, or some residual injury, but Sekai had no idea what Chrom was going on about.

"I...don't understand."

Chrom's eyes widened in shock before she gave a full smile. "For someone so brilliant, you can be so stupid sometimes, you know that?" Before Sekai could respond, she leaned in close enough that Sekai could smell a flowery scent coming from her, probably raided from the Plegian washrooms. She softly stroked one of his long, black locks. "Let me give you a hint..." She leaned in closer, lips parting as they-

BANG!

"CHROM! Any change in Sekai's condition!?...Gods, why are there so many DOORS in this place!?"

Chrom quickly jolted back, face red in embarrassment. She gave Sekai a small glare, and quickly muttered. "Pretend to sleep!"

Sekai wanted to argue, but considering the ferocity of the glare and his current, injured status, it was obvious who held the upper hand. Sekai closed his eyes and set up a rhythmic breathing pattern, showing an outwards sign of peaceful slumber.

"So any change Chrom?" the voice called out, which Sekai recognized as Lissa's.

"Yes, he seems to be sleeping peacefully now."

"Oh really?...Yeah, his face is no longer contorted in pain. Guess it's only a matter of time till he wakes up."

"That's good." Chrom sighed in relief. She could be quite the actor it seemed.

Even with his eyes closed Sekai could hear Lissa's devious smile. "Ohhh I bet."

"What-What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh nothing. Just you seem rather happy is all."

"We-Well of course I would be happy!"

Lissa giggled. "Oh I'm just messing with you. I'm actually pretty relieved since he was the worst of us damaged. Now that we just have to wait for him to wake up, I'm just relieved is all. Hey, why don't we leave him here to rest and go share the good news?"

"Sure, just give me a second and I'll join you."

"If you say sooooo~." Lissa's singsong voice faded out as he heard her walking away.

For a moment, there was only silence. Sekai pondered whether or not to open his eyes before he felt Chrom grab his hand and put something in it. "I'll wait for your answer." She whispered to him, and then he felt something soft on his forehead. He heard the chair scrape away as she got up and walked out of the room.

For the next moment Sekai didn't move. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he sat back up, ignoring a small burst of pain in his chest, and opened the hand Chrom had grabbed.

Inside was a ring.

-

Chrom now stood in front of him, arms crossed and wearing a very irritated glare. Ever since that day, Sekai had noticed Chrom attempting to talk with him. Sekai wasn't really avoiding her, he was just...well...okay, so maybe he was but it was for the best. Naga only knew the ramifications of what Chrom was asking. Best to avoid the situation altogether.

"Chrom, look-"

Chrom was having none of it. "You have been avoiding me for two weeks now Sekai, and I want an answer. Do you dislike my company now? Is that it?"

Sekai shook his head. "No Chrom, it's not that, it's just-"

"Just what Sekai?"

Sekai sighed as he pulled out the ring. "It's just, I don't think you've really thought this through. Do you fully understand what you're suggesting?"

Chrom narrowed her eyes. "I'm "suggesting" that I marry the man I love. Is that a problem?"

Sekai blushed slightly but did not let it deter him. "Well...yes, to put it bluntly. I mean, there would be so many problems with such an arrangement. You are an Ylissean princess, I'm just a Plegian commoner. You are technically my superior officer, and-"

"I've yet to hear any reason why we shouldn't marry."

"The people would never accept such a thing. I am barely trusted as it is, but if we were to suddenly be wed it would only create trouble. Also, your current position could be considered tedious at best. If you were to suddenly marry someone like me, it could invite disaster. It would be best for you to marry someone who could better solidify you a support base."

Chrom shook her head. "Emmeryn always told us to follow our hearts, and that is what I plan to do. You cannot convince me against this Sekai, so do not bother trying."

Sekai sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Must you be so stubborn?"

Chrom nodded. "When dealing with you, and your refusal to face your feelings, yes."

Sekai glared at her. "You seem quite certain of my feelings Princess."

Chrom gave a small smile. "You might like to think differently, but you are easy to red when one knows how."

Sekai scoffed. "And what did you "read"?"

Chrom lifted a finger. "One, you took that attack for me."

Sekai rolled his eyes. "You were my superior officer and you weren't going to dodge it by yourself."

Chrom smiled. "True, but you could have easily thrown us both to the ground, but you seemed to prioritize me over yourself. Also, as you were bleeding out, you seemed very eager to say something regarding me..."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "I was bleeding out and in a state of shock, I was probably delusional."

Chrom shrugged, smile never leaving her face. "Fair point, but there is one other thing that convinces me of your feelings for me."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You have yet to deny them. You have argued political and social reasons not to, but I have yet to hear any personal denial."

Sekai gulped, remaining silent. Her eyes bore into him, and he shrank back slightly at her gaze. Chrom leaned back, staring at Sekai.

"I am not trying to force a decision out of you Sekai, and no matter what it is I shall abide to it. But we are not children, and this is not some childish crush. I am serious about my feelings for you, and all I ask is you be serious to your own."

She crossed her arms and gave him a hard stare. "So I ask you again, do you have an answer for me?"

Sekai gulped, and opened his mouth to speak, though no sound came out. Gripping his fists, Sekai pulled out the ring from his inner pocket. He had planned to hide it within the envelope he'd of used to ferry his resignation papers, though he now realized he'd never truly looked upon the ring. The band was of simple silver, old and faded by the ages. Despite that however, the mark of Naga inscribed was still as clear as if the ring was new. Funny how the ring felt both light and heavy.

Sekai looked up again at Chrom, who was still waiting patiently for his response, eyes focused upon him. Sekai had been told many times he had striking eyes, ones that seemed to analyze whatever they fell upon, which he supposed was true enough. He always had to keep an eye out for the wolves amongst the sheep as the saying went. But Chrom's eyes were different. When he had first awoken to her, they were the first things he saw. They held a gentleness to them his never could, a trust he envied.

And it wasn't just her eyes that held that strange trust, but her actions radiated it. Not many would just find a strange man lying in a field and take him in, put him in charge of their forces. Fewer would take in enemy soldiers and allow them the freedoms they possessed as she did with Tharja. And none would allow an assailant any such privilege such as with Gaius. Chrom always seemed to find the good in people, always believed in the good. But despite such a view, she was not naive. She tried to reason with Gangrel, and when that failed she moved to end his threat. She took advice but made decisions. Sometimes they were the wrong ones, but she never shied away from the responsibility. She took her position seriously, but didn't use it for advantage.

She was headstrong, but determined. Gentle but strong. And no one would deny finding her beautiful. Compared to himself, she was like the sun. It was the closest thing to love he knew. But it didn't change the fact that the two being together held the very real chance of disaster, not just for them but possibly Ylisse. And after all he went through to save it, he was not putting it back in danger.

He placed the ring in front of her. "I'm sorry Chrom, but my answer still stands. It has been a pleasure doing business with Ylisse, but now I must be on my way."

Chrom looked devastated, and for a moment Sekai was worried she would break down into tears then and there. Sekai certainly hoped she wouldn't, he couldn't even imagine the problems that would occur if word got out he made her cry. But then, as if a switch was flipped, she did the last thing he expected.

She got mad.

"NO!" Her sudden cry startling him into jumping back.

"N-No?" he repeated.

Chrom looked absolutely furious. "I refuse to let it end this way! You are not leaving until I get a damn proper answer, or so help me I'll put you in chains until I get one!"

Sekai gulped. She wasn't even this mad at Gangrel. "Now Chrom, listen-"

"No!" she exclaimed walking around the desk, finger pointed at him as if it was a sword. "You listen! I know what the hell you're trying to do and I won't stand for it dammit! You think you're the only one who hasn't considered the ramifications of what I'm suggesting!? That I don't know how bad the Court will take such news!? Well let me tell you something here you Plegian idiot, I do and I. Don't. Care. Weren't you the one who said you'd stay by my side and support me at all times when Emmeryn died!?"

Sekai winced as she brought up the painful memory. Tears began brimming in Chrom's eyes as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"You said so yourself we needed to be there for each other to pick ourselves up after we fell, and that together any ordeal we faced could be conquered. And now you want to run away from one just because you are to scared to face up to it? And don't you even dare try to say you aren't afraid, cause you and I both know damn well how little you've cared about appeasing the nobles in the past."

Sekai gulped as she stared fire at him. Then her voice tapered off into a low whisper. "Because let me tell you something...I'm scared to." She suddenly enveloped him into a hug, crying softly into his chest. "When I lost Emmeryn, it felt like my entire world was shattered. I couldn't imagine the next day without her, let alone the rest of my life. She was my rock, my support. No matter how bad things got I could always count on her. But when she fell, you came to be my support instead. You shouldered my burdens, withstood my abuse, and held me up when I was about to fall. And then to almost lose you as well, I...I don't even want to imagine it."

Sekai remained silent as he listened to her confession. He didn't know her feelings ran so deep.

"YOU are my support now Sekai. And I want to be yours. The life I think is difficult is nothing compared to what you've had to go through all these years by yourself. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you've gone through." She squeezed him tighter. "I know you're worried about the risks, and I know you want to protect me from them, but please. Just ask yourself. If there wasn't any Ylisse, no wars, titles, or boundaries. If it was just you and me...what would your answer be?"

An image of Chrom in a white dress standing in a field invaded Sekai's mind. He saw her as a simple village maiden, himself a simple village man. In that world there was no Ylisse. No Plegia or Grima, or Grimleal. And in that world, he knew without a second thought what his answer would be.

Sekai sighed in defeat as he put his arms around Chrom, gently holding her in his arms. "You really are to stubborn sometimes, you know?"

Chrom guffawed lightly into his chest. "Speak for yourself."

Sekai rolled his eyes. "You do realize we will receive plenty of opposition for this right?"

Chrom smiled up at him. "So long as your at my side, I fear nothing. Besides, knowing you you already have a plan."

"I might. So we're really doing this then? You really want to open this door?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Sekai nodded as he leaned over and picked up the ring. "Then we might as well do this correctly. Chrom, will you-"

He was cut off when she suddenly slammed her lips into his, stunning him into silence. She hugged the back of his neck, locking him into place as she hungrily kissed him. After what seemed a pleasant eternity, she finally broke contact and slipped the ring on, staring at him lovingly.

"Of course I will. Let us go and make a peaceful world...just for the two of us..." She then began kissing him again.

Sekai would come to be right as the two faced many hardships and trials throughout their now joined lives. When faced with invading armies, evil dragons, and time travelling daughters, the nobles of Ylisse would come to seem like such small fry.

But that's another story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like, what you don't, and if you have any requests/


	2. A Warm Coat

Olivia shivered in the cold desert air. She had volunteered for the night watch position, and still had a few hours to go. She had volunteered to join the Shepherds in avenging Lady Emmeryn and bringing a quick end to the next war with Plegia before it even began. Despite volunteering however, Olivia couldn't really do much other than dance. When it actually came to fighting, Olivia couldn't really do much other than just stand there. So she'd been trying to make herself useful by doing various small things around the camp. She helped cook, did the dishes, packed things up, and now kept an eye on the camp at night instead of sleeping.

Olivia yawned just thinking about it. Shaking her head to wake herself up, Olivia quickly looked around. Nothing she could see on the horizon, and no one around close enough to see. She pulled out a small coin bag, feeling it's weight. She opened the bag up, leaving it resting in her lap, as she counted out the treasure inside.

"One, two, three-"

"Counting out a secret stash?"

Olivia very nearly jumped out of her skin. Looking up, she was surprised to see the tactician Sekai staring down at her. Despite having joined nearly a week ago, this was the first time Olivia actually looked at the man. The only things she knew about him were from the rumors and gossip she had heard. Apparently he was a wandering Plegian who had been recruited as Prince Chrom's tactician, and was almost as anti social as she was.

He took a seat on a rock next to her and began reading from a book. Olivia wondered what the man was doing, until she remembered he was after her on the watch duty.

"It's...It's not a secret stash, it's just some savings." Olivia muttered, feeling her cheeks grow red hot at the accusation.

"Calm down, it was merely a joke." Sekai stated.

Olivia felt her face grow more heated at the rebuke. Sekai didn't continue the conversation, and seemed engrossed in his book. How could he read it in such darkness? The two sat in silence, the only noise being the crackling of the fire and the sounds of the desert.

Olivia kept sneaking glances at Sekai, still finding it hard to believe he was the rumored tactician everyone had been talking about. The Wandering Plegian, The Shepherd of Death, The Stalwart Tactician, just some of the nicknames he had earned over the past few months. She had expected him to look...well different. Certainly different than what he did look like.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, eyes never leaving his book.

Olivia squeaked in embarrassment and didn't say anything, eyes returning to the fire. Sekai didn't say anything more, and silence once again descended upon them. Olivia didn't quite know how to react to suddenly being in such close proximity to the man. Sure all he did was sit next to her, but considering she had only caught glimpses of him for a week, to suddenly have him so close was frightening.

Sneaking another glance, Olivia took the time to quickly study the mystery tactician now sitting next to her. He wore his hair long, down to his shoulders. It also looked like he just simply brushed or combed the knots away but then let it fall to where it laid. His eyes seemed to be stuck in a permanent glare, which only accentuated his sharp features. Despite their intensity however, his eyes seemed strangely...gentle as well.

Not wishing to risk his attention again, Olivia went back to counting her gold. Thankfully none had been lost in the sand, so it was easy to count out her meager savings. Once she counted out the twenty five gold she held, she put it back into the little pouch and sighed. Seems her dream of a theater was still a long ways off.

Sekai had barely moved, and still seemed to be reading. Olivia once again began to wonder why he was sitting next to her. True he was next on the watch duty, but that still wasn't for another hour or two. Men came on to her all the time, attempting to flirt or seduce her to her eternal embarrassment and chargin, but so far the tactician had done nothing but sit next to her. Not that Olivia had a problem with that, but it was still strange.

"So what are you saving up for?" Sekai suddenly asked, shocking Olivia out of her thoughts once again.

"Oh, umm...uhh..."

"That is what you are doing with that money correct?" he turned his striking eyes towards her.

Olivia shrunk back. True she was saving it for a theater, one of her very own, but she considered it more of a pipe dream than anything else. Theatres were incredibly expensive, even if they were only simple stages with a few rows of wooden seats. The kind she dreamed of would cost more than feeding an entire village for years! People would only laugh at her for having such a dream, but for some reason she felt Sekai wouldn't. It was foolish of her to think so, she had barely known him for a week and this was the longest they had talked, but for some reason she felt comfortable around him.

"Well...I may want a...theatre..." she mumbled out, to nervous to look at his reaction.

Sekai was silent for a moment, and Olivia was worried he found the whole idea amusing.

"And?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked, looking at him.

Sekai closed his book. "Well what kind of a theatre? One for plays, one for music, one for shows?"

"Oh ummm...well I was hoping a stage for people to perform on..."

"Including you?"

Olivia blushed. "Y-Yes..."

Sekai nodded. "I'd pay to see that. You are quite the dancer..."

Olivia went full on scarlet. "W-W-W-What!?" She hadn't danced in front of anyone all week, much less the tactician! The only time she had danced was two nights ago when...oh gods no...

"Y-You saw..."

Sekai nodded. "I wasn't following you or anything, it all happened quite by coincidence. I was just out walking, clearing my head, and I noticed you sneaking away from the camp. I saw you didn't have a weapon and followed you, just in case something happened. At first I figured you needed to...well, handle business," Olivia's face felt as hot as fire at that admission. "But when I say you dancing, I couldn't tear my eyes away. You are exceptionally talented."

Olivia didn't quite know how to react. A part of her was indignant she had been followed, protected from afar like some fragile flower. Sure she wasn't the greatest of fighters, but any Feroxian worth their salt could handle a blade. But she was also embarrassed because he was correct, she had neglected to take anything to defend herself with. And though she didn't want to admit it, another part of her was touched he seemed to care enough to do such a thing.

"Though I do admit it was wrong of me to spy on you like that. I was so enthralled by your performance, I didn't think to announce myself until you were finished. By then it seemed to late to do so, but that doesn't change the wrongness of my actions. So I do apologize for spying on you."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh, no it's...it's nothibrrrr..." she shivered as a sudden gust of wind hit her. She couldn't understand how it had been so hot during the day, and now freezing at night!

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?

Olivia shivered. "Y-Yes, I just wasn't expecting it to be this c-c-c-cold..."

"I could get you a blanket if you want..."

Olivia shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll g-get used to it..."

Sekai raised an eyebrow but said no more, returning to his book. Olivia was kind of saddened by this, she'd been enjoying the talk. Minutes passed by and Olivia kept shivering. The fire should have been helping, but the wind seemed determined to beat it down. Olivia now wished she had accepted Sekai's offer for a blanket, instead of trying to act tough. She was contemplating about suffering in embarrassment and asking for that blanket when she felt something heavy drape along her shoulders.

She looked over to see Sekai resuming his reading position, save for his coat was gone. It was then Olivia realized he had placed it over her, his residue body warmth warming her up quickly. She also felt her face grow, once again, incredibly hot.

"Sorry, it was getting hot in that coat, hope you don't mind holding it for me. Don't want sand to get in it you know." Sekai said as he leafed through his book.

Olivia couldn't find her tongue to reply, so all she did was pull the coat in tighter. She was surprised at how soft the material felt for such a thick coat, and she could already feel it warming her up in the cold air. A part of her did feel guilty though that Sekai now had to go without his coat.

But when she looked over at him, she saw he barely seemed bothered. She also got to see his actual build, no longer hidden by the thick and loose coat. He was slender and muscular. Not bulging like Vaike's, but more refined and toned. He wore a simple gray tunic with a strange collar attachment, baggy brown pants with a complicated looking belt system, and gloves that reached all the way to his elbows. He also showed no outward signs of being bothered by the cold night air.

Deciding remaining in silence was best, Olivia refocused her attention on the fire. She watched as it crackled and popped, sometimes shooting a small explosion of sparks into the air as logs fell and resettled. Every now and again Sekai would toss another log on the fire.

Olivia didn't know how long she stared into the fire, only that she found it so soothing, and the coat was so warm. Next thing she knew, she was being shaken lightly.

"Olivia? Your time for fire watch is over."

Olivia suddenly felt drowsy and opened her eyes slowly. When did she close them? She felt her head laying on something hard, but also soft. Looking up, she realized she was laying on Sekai's shoulder, and had fallen asleep.

"Go on to bed." he said as if everything was normal, though Olivia imagined she saw a light blush to his face.

Olivia quickly shot up off his shoulder. "I AM SO SORRY!!!" she shrieked, nearly waking up the entire camp. She would have continued had Sekai's hand not covered her mouth, leading her to blush for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"It's okay." Sekai said calmly. "Plenty of people fall asleep their first fire watch. Just go on to bed, I'm taking over."

Olivia weakly nodded and turned to make it back to her tent. Sekai coughed behind her though and extended his hand. Olivia realized she still had on his coat and handed it back to him, mumbling a quick thank you before running back to her tent.

She entered her tent and saw her tent mate, the pegasus knight Cordelia, seemed to be fast asleep, muttering something about a "Lord" or something. Olivia quietly slipped into her cot and pulled the thick blanket over her. As she started slipping back off to sleep, the only thing she could think about was how it wasn't as warm as Sekai's coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up will be something with Say'Ri


End file.
